


This Year.

by DestinyWorks



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also Riku just really loves the mountain goats, Anyways, Gen, Let Sora eat candy please it’s been 18 years just let him have a Reece’s cup., M/M, Riku Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), Sora Is a Ray of Sunshine (Kingdom Hearts), Soriku - Freeform, Unfinished, here are the real tags, if have a chance I will sneak yozora in because I love him, probably won’t be finished for a while, riku has family issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyWorks/pseuds/DestinyWorks
Summary: “I broke free on a Saturday morning,I put the pedal to the floor,Headed north on Mills ave,And listened to the engine roar.I will make it through this year,if it kills me“If Riku could go back, and do it over again, he would. However, he’s stuck in the middle of nowhere on New Year’s Eve with a broke down car and a boy he had once been friends with.(Rated T for teen angst)
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	This Year.

“I broke free on a Saturday morning  
I put the pedal too the floor  
Headed north on mills ave  
And listened to the engine roar”

Riku drummed his gloved fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song, cranked up to the highest volume, waiting for the light to turn green. It was busy for New Year’s Eve, people rushing to get to their houses or parties, to spend time with each other. It’s not that Riku hated the new year, it was that he just had nobody to celebrate it with. But he liked to drive for a long time, letting his music wash over him like waves. It gave him something else to focus on, rather than the loneliness and the quiet. He’d always loved road trips as a kid, when his parents thought to take him.  
Green light.

“My broken house behind me  
And good things ahead  
A girl named Cathy  
Wants a little of my time”

This year, was different, however. Riku was going to meet his friend , a childhood friend, who lived about three hours away. After Riku had moved, due to his parents work being changed, he barely saw them anymore. However, the other wanted to reconnect, and Riku was free,today of all days. They decided to meet in the middle at a gas station about an hour and a half away from both their cities. His friend suggested it. Riku had no idea why the specific spot, but hey, anything to get away from the house for a couple of hours.

The whine of the old car rang through his head like an alarm, telling him that he needed to spend another $50  
God he wish the music were louder

“Six cylinders underneath the hood  
Crashing and kicking  
Aha!  
Listen to the engine wine“

Riku drove, not thinking about anything.  
Not of his parents, or his brother, or school  
He just drove

“I am going to make it through this year  
If it kills me.“

Its not like Riku wanted to upset his parents, it’s that he had a certain way of doing things without telling anyone. Like his brother, who had left two months ago, telling his parents what he was doing was the last thing to come to mind. They didn’t mind, they encouraged freedom in their family, but still, Riku was seeing less of them these days. There was always a cruise, always a trip, always an excursion for them to make, even when his younger brother, Ren, who was younger than him by a year, was learning to walk, his parents were on a cruise in Tahiti, soaking up the sun the had missed during Rens birth. They were never sad that they had missed their sons first steps.  
It was because of this that Riku grew close with his friend.  
Soras mother looked after Riku when his parents could not.  
Sora, despite his cheery attitude, he’d never been able to make any friends at his school. The parents thought he was trouble, too messy, too loud, never stayed still.Rikus tendency to talk back to adults, and his lonesome and confrontational nature, and Soras tendency to not focus, or the lack of the ability to stay still,labelled them as problematic children, those a little different than the rest.  
But Sora wanted to be friends regardless, nobody else would play with them, and besides, Sora had the greatest imagination of them all. It would take Riku a while to understand, but Sora had given him a gift, the keys to a door belonging to another world.

“I played video games in a drunken haze  
I was seventeen years young  
Hurt my knuckles punching the machines  
The taste of scotch rich on my tongue“

Then came the fight. Roxas, Soras brother, had explained that Riku should keep his distance from Sora, who was struggling with a lot of anxiety at the time. Roxas didn’t say why, but he hinted that it was Rikus fault. Riku believed he had done nothing wrong.  
He didn’t mean it, he was just scared.

And then there was Kairi. 

Riku ran his fingers through his short hair. He gripped the steering wheel tight with his other hand. What if Sora never forgave him for that day? What if Sora was inviting Riku to meet him after two years, just to kick him in the teeth? Riku believed, that, yeah ,he did deserve it. But at the same time…..

Finally, Riku pulled into the selected gas station. He scanned the small amount of people in the fast food café, each looking more worn out than the last. Two guys were smoking and talking loudly to each other in the corner.  
So a normal gas station. Got it.  
There was no sign of Sora.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully there’s more to come!  
> I started this fic about a year ago, when I was obsessed with The Mountain Goats, and I realised “wait this is very Riku music.”  
> so i bust out my iPad on my bus at 7:30 in the morning and wrote the first couple lines of this fic.  
> I’m still new to this, so if it’s kinda all over the place, sorry!


End file.
